Aigami
| romaji_name = Aigami | other_names = Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīva) | ko_name = 카미 | ko_rr_name = Kami | th_name = ไอกามิ | gender = Male | school = Domino High School | relatives = Sera (sister) | anime_deck = Cubic | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | manga_debut = "TRANSCEND GAME (part 2)" | anime_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | en_voice = | ja_voice = | ko_voice = | de_voice = | th_voice = }} }} Aigami ( , Aigami), real name Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīva), is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. He is described as a mysterious youth who holds the keys to the movie's story. Design Appearance Diva has tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spikes outwards in the back, features two small spikes pointing upwards (in a manner similar to horns) and four ponytails (two short ones framing his face and two long ones in the back) bound with golden rings. Diva wears a sleeveless green trench coat that features a high collar and a black border outlined in orange that is patterned with black triangles that are also outlined in orange, a lavender long-sleeved shirt that reaches past his waist with the cuffs rolled back to form spikes at his elbows, a light green sash around his waist, tan pants, and simple brown boots tied at the cuff with tan laces. Diva also wears a large golden ankh-shaped adornment that is clipped onto the golden rings of his right bang, twin golden bracelets with curved designs engraved on them, and a pendant that resembles a miniature simplified Millennium Puzzle. While in disguise as "Aigami", he wears the closed-coat variant of the Domino High School male uniform, and lacks his golden jewelry while doing so while wearing both his uniform and his normal clothes. Etymology Aigami's name literally translates to "indigo god", while his real name, Diva, translates to "gift of god" in Arabic. Biography Childhood Aigami, his sister, Sera, Mani, and other orphans once lived with a slave merchant. They got to sleep in his house, but would have to beg on the streets for money, which the merchant would keep for himself. If he was not satisfied with the amount they brought back, he would scold and refuse to feed them.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions After Diva and Sera returned an unsatisfactory amount of money, they were scolded by the slave merchant and apologized to the other children for costing them a meal. Mani insisted it was not their fault and that no matter how much they brought back the slave merchant would say it was not enough. He offered them a pillow, saying hugging it almost feels like having a big meal. After hearing the group laughing, the merchant entered the room and angrily grabbed Diva, demanding to know what was funny. Shadi Shin arrived, declared that he was freeing the children and immobilized the slave merchant. He pushed on the children's heads, making gold symbols momentarily appear, then teleported each child away, before using the Quantum Cube to make the slave merchant disappear. 's care]] Aigami and the other orphans then began to live in Egypt. Shadi played a mentor-like role in their lives and taught them about the Millennium Items. In the Shrine of the Underworld, he informed them that three of the items were weak to evil, three represented justice and the seventh, the Millennium Puzzle, contained both justice and evil. He considered Aigami to be of the same level as the person destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi told them that when the seven items are gathered, the door to a better world would be opened and that the three of them could enter this world, because they had been chosen. Bakura's father entered the shrine, while Shadi was teaching Aigami, Sera and Mani about the Items. He offered to buy the Millennium Ring, but Shadi instead got the ring to test him. The event led to Bakura's son, Ryo Bakura, coming into contact with the ring, awaking Dark Bakura, who attacked Shadi. Aigami, Sera and Mani rushed to Shadi, who handed him the Quantum Cube, before he died. Aigami, Sera and Mani resided with a group of children, on a plateau above the clouds. Aigami decided to leave one day and went with a group of children. Mani also left to keep an eye on him. Transcend Game 's balloon.]] Following Seto Kaiba overcoming Sera's obstacle in an attempted ascension to the netherworld, Aigami approached Sera. He remarked that Sera had been very close and that Kaiba was not somebody they could easily eliminate. While speaking to her, he retrieved a balloon Tomo had let float away and returned it to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! special chapter: "TRANSCEND GAME (part 2)" Harassed by Scud's gang Worried about the possibility of Seto Kaiba finding the Millenium Puzzle in his excavation of the Ceremonial Chamber, Aigami sent Mani to infiltrate the excavation team to keep track of their progress. If found, they simply needed to banish whoever was there and hide the puzzle away. Just in case this failed, Aigami decided that the next best thing to ensure the Pharoah couldn't return was to eliminate his vessel; however, unknown to Aigami, Yugi had no intention of ever using the puzzle again as he knew full well that Atem's spirit was no longer within it. Aigami altered the memories of people of Domino City, implanting the notion that he had been a new student at Domino High School. When Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Ryo Bakura saw him at school, they were convinced that they knew him from before, but struggled to remember his name, before Honda finally said it was Aigami. , filming Aigami]] Scud and his gang approached Aigami under a bridge. Scud approached him with a camera, while making provocative remarks about his cute face. (In the English dub, Scud said that Aigami was to star in his new documentary on bullying.) Aigami made pleas for the stop, which proved fruitless. Katsuya Jonouchi then jumped down from the bridge and intervened. Scud decided to drop the matter for the time being, but instructed Aigami to meet the gang at the the abandoned factory in District 3 at midnight. Jonouchi, Anzu and Yugi asked if Aigami was okay and Jonouchi offered to help, if Scud's gang were still giving him trouble. Aigami thanked them and insisted he was okay. After Aigami left, Jonouchi was puzzled by how he had no recollection of when Aigami joined their class. Per Scud's orders, Aigami met the gang at midnight. The gang brought lights and weapons. Scud continued to film, saying he would make Aigami world famous and that the theme of this video would be pain. (In the dub, he said that this is the part where Aigami cries and not due to an onion.) The gang were surprised to see Aigami laughing too. Aigami asked if he resided in their memories and who they thought was allowing scum like them to exist. (In the dub, he said it was time for them to vanish and that he had the power to change their world into some place grand, where they do not deserve to exist.) He produced the Quantum Cube and the bulbs in the lights the gang brought all blew. Numerous children of the Prana appeared in spirit form and surrounded the gang. Aigami used the cube to make Scud's body disappear. (In the dub, one of the gangsters said that Scud was history, but Aigami disagreed, commenting that history is remembered.) He then made the other members of the gang disappear too. Before leaving, he picked up their camcorder. Millennium Puzzle excavation Aigami teleported to a mall, where he watched over Yugi and his friends. He watched bitterly as Bakura had a good time with his friends, remembering Dark Bakura. He was interrupted by Mani, who tried to dissuade him from attempting to harm Bakura, as they both knew the Millennium Ring was a source of evil that could have forced Bakura's horrible actions. However, Aigami firmly believed that the Ring wasn't responsible for Shadi's death, and that Bakura truly was an evil person. At that moment, Mani informed him that Seto Kaiba had found the Millennium Puzzle. .]] Aigami teleported to the Mortuary Temple, where Kaiba was excavating the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba was aware Aigami was present in the crowd and that he was after the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba called Aigami out by the name "Diva" and a KaibaCorp employee threatened him with a gun, an act which Diva mocked, before using the Quantum Cube to make the gunman disappear. He unsuccessfully attempted to use the cube on Kaiba, whose latest Duel Disk technology was able to counter the Cube's power. The two faced each other in a Duel instead. Diva seemed to take the advantage in the Duel. However, Kaiba pulled the card, "Obelisk the Tormentor", straight out of the ground and Summoned it. Diva thought that this was impossible, since "Obelisk" was the pharaoh's card. Kaiba then used the effect of "Obelisk" and was on the verge of defeating Aigami, before leaving the Duel as Mokuba had prepared an escape. Once the KaibaCorp computer finished scanning the Millennium Puzzle pieces, Mokuba mounted the glass case containing the pieces onto a helicopter and taunted Aigami. Aigami teleported himself onto the case and stuck his hand through the glass. Mokuba saw what he was doing and headbutted him away, but Aigami managed to secretly take two pieces of the puzzle. While observing Yugi, who was rehearsing his graduation speech, Diva was approached by Sera, who asked if he had faced Kaiba. He handed her one of the puzzle pieces and instructed her to keep it safe. He also stated that he could kill Yugi as insurance that the plana remains theirs, which Sera was less enthusiastic about. Befriending Yugi's group Aigami later spoke with Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura, claiming to be interested in getting to know them better, so the group went bowling and ate at a fast food restaurant. They discussed Duel Monsters and told Aigami about some of their adventures. to talk about his time in Egypt.]] Later, Jonouchi and Bakura headed to Kame Game to play Duel Monsters with Yugi. On the way, he showed them the Quantum Cube, but claimed it was just a Deck case. After Bakura brought up the topic of the Millennium Ring, Diva used the cube to transport the three of them somewhere else. When Jonouchi asked what was going on, Diva used the cube to send Jonouchi to another dimension, which was slowly dissolving into oblivion. Diva appeared in the sky in that dimension and taunted Jonouchi, saying he was worthless and could not escape. Diva approached Bakura and asked if he did not remember their earlier meeting and showed him a vision of the event, where Dark Bakura killed Shadi. Bakura was shocked and wept. He pleaded that it was the ring's doing and apologized for taking away someone special to Diva. They were interrupted by Mani, who had became corrupted by the evil of the Millennium Ring and attempted to kill Bakura. However, Mani regained control of himself, threw Bakura aside and told Diva to run. Bakura was sent to one dimension, while Diva and Mani were sent to another, where Mani died and disappeared. Diva considered picking up the Millennium Ring, but stopped when he heard Yugi calling for Jonouchi. At the Domino City Plaza Aigami reveals to Yugi that he is a Prana whose real name is "Diva", and that the "Aigami" Yugi knew was merely an illusion, implanted in his memory. Duel Disk exhibition ]] Diva is abducted and blindfolded by a group of men from KaibaCorp. He is brought before Kaiba, who demands the pieces of the puzzle. After refusing to hand them over, he is taken to Kaiba Land. Diva wakes up tied to a chair in a glass prison, with Mokuba on the other side of the glass. Kaiba monitors their interaction externally. Diva taunts Mokuba, who affirms that Kaiba will never get both pieces. However, Mokuba claims to already know where the other piece is. At Kaiba Land, Kaiba introduces Yugi and Aigami and declares that he'll be Dueling each of them for the ownership of the remaining pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. Sera also appears and apologizes to Diva. Yugi declares that he'll be Dueling Diva first instead. Yugi and Diva begin to Duel. After reducing Yugi to just a few Life Points, Diva claims he is not doing anything wrong; he just wishes to go the new dimension and leave the current corrupt world behind to create a new world. He invites Yugi to join him, but Yugi refuses to give up on the current world and its future. Yugi turns the Duel in his favor and defeats Diva, reiterating that he believes in the future. Diva disappears after the Duel, returning Bakura to the normal world. ]] Diva then appears in the same dimension Mani died in, and finds the Millennium Ring there. Without touching it, he gets engulfed in its evil. Diva becomes Dark Diva, with the ring fused with his chest. Dark Diva then returns, and Duels Yugi and Kaiba. Atem then comes back from the afterlife and defeats Dark Diva, reverting his body back to his previous state. With Atem's revival, Aigami and the other kids all lost their plana. He and Sera then part ways with Mani, who was revived, on good terms. Deck Aigami uses a "Cubic" Deck, which is largely focused on continuously Summoning and "leveling up" his "Cubic" monsters from their base form, "Vijam the Cubic Seed", and using their effects to overpower his opponent within the space of a single turn. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters